cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Swiss Protectorate
The Swiss Protectorate is a neutral alliance created as a haven for war torn countries. Charter Article I: Purpose and Declaration The Swiss Protectorate, heretofore known, as SP is a Neutral Alliance. SP is based on helping our members by providing a haven for people who are tired of war. SP is a mostly peaceful alliance and will not tolerate attacks by our member nations. SP retains the right to defend its constituents during a war under the condition that it was not said constituent that initiated it. Article II: Membership SP is open to any member who wishes to join. The only requirements for application are: -Resign from any previous alliance you belong to (if applicable) -If you are at war you must declare peace with all enemies before you join SP. -Follow our Charter Article III: Hierarchy There is a Lord Protector whom shall be the supreme leader of SP. The Lord Protector will be elected by the Rump Parliament. His powers are limited and any decision he makes has to be agreed in the Rump Parliament. He/She will rule SP along with eight (8) Lords. These Lords decide on SP’s important declarations such as a Declaration of War or the signing of a MDP. The Lord Protector will be involved in all deliberations in the Rump Parliament. The Nine Lords are nominated and elected by the Official Forum*. The Nine Lords would then rule for a term of one month. The Elections will begin the final week of the previous term. Election Process is as Follows: 1 First two days candidates are nominated by the Official Forum. You cannot nominate yourself. 2) Following three days the nominated candidates will be placed in an election for the Rump Parliament. 3) Each member of the Official Forum can vote for two candidates. The nine members who receive the most votes will be elected Lords and will form the Rump Parliament. 4) The Following two days the Lords selects their cabinet. 5) ) These cabinet members are to be confirmed by a Majority vote in the Official Forum NOTES: Any member of the Rump Parliament can be impeached by the Official Forum with a vote of over 70%. ALL elected officials have to be re-elected after 1 month term in office. In order to vote, one must be in SP for one month, and have sponsorship from a mentor or high ranking official. The Organization of the Hierarchy. * The Lord Protector * The Rump Parliament - Nine Lords constitute the Rump Parliament: 1 Lord will serve as Lord Protector, one as Protector Pro Tempore, the other 7 Lords will be responsible for a specific Office within SP. * Cabinet Personel (includes; Ambassadors, Director of Personnel, Military Officers, Bankers, Recruitment Officers, Education Officials) * Official Forum (Includes all members of SP) Offices: * Office of The High Ambassador: Operate Domestic and Foriegn Embassies as well as propose treaties. * Office of The Lord of Defense: Execute all military endevours of SP, including but not limited to the protection of its nation-states. * Office of The Chancellor of the Exchequer: Handle all financial transactions of SP, including those internal aids and any external support. * Office of The Chancelor of Enforcement: Keep in-fighting to a minimum, deal with SP Imposters, and keep records of all registered members. * Office of The Lord of Recruitment: Recruit new members into SP. * Office of Chancellor of Security: Ensure the safety of SP and its members though overt and covert means. * Office of Chancellor of Knowledge: Help new members gain experience in the Cybernations Universe with the use of mentorships. Article IV: Politics The Rump Parliament shall discuss each issue and produce a vote in a timely manner. When voting, the following must occur for a vote to pass: i) Legislation- 5/9 ii) Embargo – 5/9 iii) Amendments – 3/4 vote of Official Forum iv) Alliance Proposals – 7/9 + Majority rule vote of approval from the Official Forum* v) Impeachment – 70% Official Forum vote of approval* vi) War – 8/9 + Majority vote of approval from the Official Forum* Article V: Special Emergency Elections i) In the event that a member (or up to and including 4 members) of the Rump Parliament leave or resign their position of Lordship, a replacement (or replacements) must be selected by the Official Forum. Voting shall take on the following steps outlined below *First two days candidates are nominated by the Official Forum. You cannot nominate yourself. *Following three days the nominated candidates will be placed in an election for the Rump Parliament. *Each member of the Official Forum can vote for one candidate. The member or members who receive the most votes will be elected Lords and will join the Rump Parliament. They will rule for an abbreviated term, which will end 1 month after the Rump Parliament they are joining convened. ii) If 5 or more Lords resign in the same instance, then the entire Rump Parliament (along with the Lord Protector) must resign from their duties and new elections be held immediately. In this case the rules outlined in Article III will take precedence over these elections. iii) If for whatever reason a Lord does not report for duty for seven (7) consecutive days without providing SP a reason in public forum then he/she shall be brought up on Impeachment charges as the assumption will be made that they have deserted their position. If He/she is impeached by the Official Forum, then the procedures outlined in Article V Section I shall take precedence over these elections. Article VI: Rights Members of SP are entitled to certain rights granted by the organization and bound by certain obligations and initial requirements. Rights: 1. Any member of SP is entitled to the protection and respect of the Protectorate, and can expect aid to be approved in times of war. The right of wartime aid is forfeited if the nation in question is the agressor. 2. Any Member in SP has the option of running for the position of Lord. To become a Lord, your peers in the Official Forum must nominate you then vote you on as a member of the Rump Parliament. 3. All members of SP have the right of Freedom of Speech, the right to a fair trial, as well as the right to leave SP if proper notification is given to a Lord. Article VII: War SP is a very Diplomatic Alliance; Diplomacy is our first option if attacked. If Diplomacy can not change anything, and if it is out of the question, War and Military methods will be used as our secondary option. SP forbids its members to attack any nation without authoization from the Lord Protector. Any war declared by a member of SP will be punished under Article VII: Justice and Law. Any nation that attacks a member of SP will be warned to cease the attacks immediately and offer peace. If the nation refuses to offer peace a threat shall be issued and the nations superiors (if any) will be contacted. If the aggressor does not cease his attacks and refuses to offer peace an all out attack will be launched. This attack will continue until a cease-fire is reached and reparations are paid to the SP nation that was originally attacked. Article VIII: Justice and Law SP does not take kindly to traitors, spies, and cowards. If a member of SP refuses to attack an enemy nation if ordered to by a superior officer in the Swiss Guard, a trial will be held. If the leader in question is found guilty of cowardice, his nation will be expelled from SP and will suffer economic loses, as a Protectorate Trade Embargo will be placed on them. This means that no member of SP will be allowed to trade with the embargoed nation. If a member of SP is suspected to be a foreign spy, main forum sections will immediately blocked so the spy cannot view them. The Minister of Internal Affairs will investigate the spy and if the member is found to be a spy they will not receive a trial and will be treated as an enemy of the Protectorate. The alliance that the spy belonged to, if any, will have any pacts with SP revoked if the spy was authorized. The Minister of Foreign Affairs will begin diplomatic conduct with the spy’s alliance. The main goal of SP will be to have those responsible punished. If the spy was appointed by a high ranking official and this was an approved action by the alliance, the alliance shall receive a total embargo SP and military action may be taken. If a member of SP is a traitor by spying on, or abandoning SP, that member will be dealt with the utmost severity. If the suspected nation is found to be a spy they will be dealt with in the manner described above. Protectorate Trial In a Protectorate trial the Lord Protector will act as judge and Chancellor of Enforcement as prosecutor. The defendant shall be given two (2) days to find counsel. A jury of 7 the accused member’s peers will be chosen to view the trial and eventually make the decision of guilty or not guilty. The decision must be made unanimously, with all 7 members agreeing on a verdict. Only the Lord Protector, Chancellor of Enforcement, defense team, and jury will be able to view the trial. The jury will not be allowed to have contact with the outside world until they have come to a verdict. The verdict will be given to the Lord Protector and he/she will announce it to the public. The Trial will go as follows: 1. Lord Protector presents defendant and charges. The jury remains anonymous to everyone accept the Lord Protector. 2. The prosecution presents the evidence against the defendant. 3. The defendant and his/her counsel attempts to defend the defendant. 4. Cross-Examination. 5. Final Comments. 6. Final Verdict. If the defendant is found guilty they will be dealt with accordingly. If the defendant is found innocent of the charges they will be returned back into society and their life will return to normal. Protectorate Embargo Any nation of SP may not trade with or aid an embargoed nation. If a member of SP is found have aided or is currently trading with the embargoed nation, that person providing illegal aid will be tried as a traitor of SP. An embargo can be placed on or lifted from a nation with the approval of the Rump Parliament. Article IX: Foreign Policy SP is a very Diplomatic Alliance; Diplomacy is our first option if attacked. If Diplomacy cannot change anything, and if it is out of the question, War and Military methods will be used as our secondary option. SP will always honor Pacts and Alliances it makes with other Alliances, and hopes other Alliances do the same. SP is willing to sign a NAP with any alliance that SP considers having a good reputation and has done nothing in the past to SP. We are against the signing of an MDP with any alliance. The SP is willing to serve a Secret Swiss Bank for any alliance. Any SSB Account will be given insurance. Article X: Amendment Any amendments to the charter shall be added here, and must be ratified by the Official Forum. Article X: Ratification Ratification of a new charter can take place at any time but must be passed through a ¾ vote of the Official Forum. Category:Alliances